Cold Like You
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: They were never meant to be but even death could not keep them apart. AU/OOC *Adopted from RZZMG*


**Title: ~Cold Like You~**

**Author Name: Little Angry Kitten**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 10.987**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

**Banner Made By: Ashes At Midnight**

**Summary: They were never meant to be but even death could not keep them apart. AU**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot of this story. The rest sadly belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Brace yourselves this is going to be a long Author's Note. This story was written for the Fandom4Homeless Cause.**

**First I would like to thank RZZMG for letting me adopt her little ficlet because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have written this. You all know who she is and how amazing her work is. She has offered many amazinf fics to the dramione fans and I'll stop my fangirl monologue now! I'm just honored she let me adopt this and approved of the story I wrote. She said she wanted an angsty version of her it so I hope I got it right! **

**Second a big thank you goes out to all the ladies that WC-ed with me and especially to Nicia and LPlover93 for cheering me up and keeping me going when I was ready to give up. You guys rock!**

**Third I want to thank Ashes At Midnight for her amazing banner, thank you so much for taking the time to make something so beautiful for me Ashes! **

**Last but not least a big, big, big thank you goes out to my beta! She has been with me since I started writing, always putting up with my horrible grammar and things that did not make sense not even to me when I read them. Thank you CrazySue05 for all the help and the small red notes in every doc I get back!**

* * *

_**Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.**_

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

_**Like You~Evanescence**_

* * *

_**~Cold Like You~**_

The young woman walked slowly through the graveyard. She was visibly thinner than before, just a phantom of the beauty she'd once held. Her eyes were hollow and soulless with dark circles underneath. All that was left of her was the ghost of a woman that once used to be Hermione Granger. She reached her destination and pushed open the door of the tomb that held his body.

He was buried with all the honors of hero, being one of the few real heroes in this war. They had overcome many difficulties, her friends' disapproval, and his father's attempts on breaking them apart. They'd survived the cruelties of the war and lived through the nightmares only to become stronger and dare to dream of a new life.

_Together._

They dreamt of little children with blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes running around happily, offering them the warmth of the family they'd lost. The memories were coming back every night to haunt her, not letting her forget how her life was ripped away from her. She could still vividly remember the first time he'd made her his, the time he took her like no one else had before which led to the events that changed their lives forever to what she'd then hoped to be a happy life.

_The empty dormitory was the last on this level and far from the Hufflepuff common room. The noise from the winter holiday party was very faint through the locked door._

_It was the perfect spot for an illicit liaison._

_"This is madness," Hermione panted as Malfoy's teeth latched onto her neck above her pulse point and bit down with a bit of pressure, even as his lips suckled the tender skin. Her fingers ran through his soft, sugar-white hair and held him fast to her, even as one of her legs rose to wrap about his waist, drawing him closer. "I don't even like you."_

_Slytherin's Prince flipped the bottom of her party dress over her hip and grabbed her bum, caressing her over her knickers. "Likewise," he grunted and drew his lips across her jaw to capture her mouth once more. His wicked tongue thrust into her mouth, twining with hers in a naughty dance. In a deft move, his fingers slipped under her panties and stroked her arse._

_"God, we're going to…um… do it, aren't we?" she asked, quaking from head to toe as he worked her mouth, conquering it, owning it. He tasted like the bootleg Firewhiskey he'd been sipping, and smelled like the sweet grass ciggies that Justin had passed around._

_Malfoy nodded. "Absolutely," he stated, very assured. "I'm going to eat your pussy 'til you scream my name, Granger, and then I'm going to fuck it hard."_

_"Jesus," she whispered, shocked by his language._

_Reaching behind her, he pulled the zip of her dress down. "This is a pretty thing, but I want it off," he growled. "But we're keeping your heels on."_

_With an artful tug to both straps, her dress slipped off and pooled around her feet._

_"Knew you weren't wearing a bra," he stated triumphantly, and bent his head to nurse an aching, taut nipple._

_"Ah, God!" she cried, trying to reach for the buttons on his dress shirt as he first suckled with pressure, engulfing the whole of her areola in his mouth, then released it with a pop to nibble upon the tiny bud instead. Her knees trembled and her fingernails scraped across his scalp, tugging on his hair as he quickly switched to the neglected breast and gave it similar treatment. Words of praise tumbled from her lips, unscripted, unchecked. "So good… more… suck harder… yes!"_

_He groaned as her fingers ran down his head and her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt. Wrapping his arms about her waist and lifting his head for her kiss, he lifted her with an easy strength and dragged her over to the nearest bed. Their mouths feasted upon each other as they stumbled and fell onto the mattress._

_"Shirt off," she commanded, ripping at his buttons, popping a few in her rush to open it to get at his smooth skin underneath. Over the years, she'd watched him sometimes during and after Quidditch practice – always secretly – and she'd seen him several times during the springtime remove his jersey when he became too hot, baring a sleek sweaty torso. She knew him to be toned, well-muscled, with barely any hair upon his chest or under his arms. She'd often day-dreamed of licking the ridges of his pecks, the strong plane of his abs, and his perfect-sized beige nipples. But she was not allowed to think of him that way, not until tonight. _

_His fingers danced down her body towards the sensitive flesh between her legs and slipped inside her knickers. A low groan was ripped from his throat as he ran his fingertips over her wetness, relishing in the feeling of giving her pleasure. He had wanted her for years but was never allowed to have her. She was the shiny new toy and as the spoiled kid Draco was he longed to play with her. He wanted to make Gryffindor's innocent Princess his so badly. She whimpered as he plunged two fingers inside her roughly taking pleasure in the possessive way he was behaving. _

"_More." She panted as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, but being the cruel man he was he removed his fingers all together. He could feel she was close but this was not the way he wanted her to come. A moan escaped Hermione as his lips collided with hers in a kiss that ended way too soon for her taste. His fingers traced the sides of her knickers before they snapped the offending fabric baring her soft flesh. He kissed a path down her body taking a few extra minutes to give her breasts the attention they deserved and then he was between her legs. True to his words he worked her up till she begged him to grant her the release she needed so bad and as her orgasm washed over her she screamed his name to the gods. _

_She laid back trying to catch her breath as he climbed up her body peppering her exposed skin with soft kisses. His mouth found hers and he pushed his tongue into hers kissing her deeply setting Hermione's body alight once more. "We are not done yet Princess." He murmured huskily as he pulled back. "I'm going to fuck you hard. I want you to remember this when Weasley has his filthy paws all over you." Hermione loved the possessive tone in his voice. The fact that she made the mighty Draco Malfoy lust after her gave her a twisted satisfaction._

"_Please!" She gasped as he muttered a quick spell, vanishing his clothes. They were both naked, hot bare skin pressing against hot bare skin and their mouths found each other again. She was aching to have him inside her; she wanted to know what sounds he made and how he looked when he came. She craved to be his in every way possible. His hands, surprisingly gentle, brushed against her thighs pushing her legs apart as he settled between them. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him slip inside her, stretching her delightfully. _

_Her fingers laced in his baby soft hair on their own accord and brought his lips to hers in another earthshattering kiss. He knew it would be like this, he knew she was different from everything they'd ever taught him. She was the forbidden fruit that could cost him his life but he didn't care. She was worth the risk. They both let out a sigh of relief as he began moving, slowly at first. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist forcing him to slide inside her fully for the first time, making her moan. _

"_More." She demanded between hungry kisses and he was happy to comply. His nails were digging at her hips as he pushed faster. Harder! Hermione gave back as much as she got, the red scratch marks on his back were a proof of that. Their coupling became wilder and needier with every passing second. _

"_Fuck Granger." He groaned as her walls tightened around him. She bit her lip in an effort to keep quiet but he made it hard to do so. "Scream." He ordered and Hermione loved the tone of his voice. "Scream my name Princess. Let them hear you!" He snarled in her ear as one of his hands slipped between them to trace the little sensitive bud. That was her undoing, she threw her head back as her back arched and screamed his name again and again. By the time he was done with her it was almost dawn and they were both exhausted._

She had sneaked out after he fell into a deep slumber. She was hangover and confused with what had happened last night. After that Hermione kept avoiding him at any cost, she made sure to never be alone so he wouldn't have an opportunity to get close to her. Hermione was sure that it would be a one time thing but Draco had other ideas. After a few weeks of playing hide and seek he finally cornered her after Prefect rounds one winter night.

"_Granger!" Hermione ignored the man and quickened her steps trying to get away from him as fast as she could. She had been trying to keep him away from her for weeks. What had happened between them was an honest mistake and it could easily ruin her status in the Order. If word came out that she slept with the enemy no one would ever trust her again. "Damn it Granger!" Draco caught her arm and pulled her in to a dark corridor just as she was about to step on the stairs. "I only want to talk." He growled and pushed her hard against the wall, trapping her between his body and the cold stones. _

"_There is nothing to talk about." Hermione hissed and tried to push him away but to no avail, he was stronger. "It was just a drunken mistake and it should stay secret. If they find out, it might destroy us both!" Hermione tried to push him once more but he caught her wrists and pinned them at her sides. _

"_A mistake was it?" Draco murmured as his lips ghosted over her neck making her shiver. She was supposed to loathe him but still she couldn't find the strength to push him away. Like one time wasn't bad enough! His lips found hers and Hermione gave herself over to the hungry kiss. She had tried to lie to herself but she'd missed the taste of him. Even thought they had been together only one night Hermione craved him like a thirsty man craved water. "You want me Granger." He whispered huskily. "I can feel it." His fingers slipped under her school skirt to trace the smooth skin of her thighs. _

"_Please Malfoy!" She begged him as her fingers laced themselves within his soft hair. "We can't do this! I can't give you what you want." She couldn't betray her vows to the Order or break the promise she gave to Harry to be with him until the end._

"_How do you know what I want?" He rested his forehead against hers looking straight in to her eyes. Hermione was taken aback by the emotions swimming inside them. _

"_You want a woman warming your bed the days you don't fight alongside Voldemort." She spat and had no idea what bothered her more; the fact that he saw her only as a body or the fact that he was under the "Dark Lord's" commands. Worst of all was she had no idea why all those things bothered her so much when the only thing she should feel towards Malfoy was hate. _

"_I don't want just a woman Granger. I want you!" He pushed his body closer to her and a small gasp escaped her lips. Feelings she never knew she had were coming out slowly and she couldn't help but think that maybe she was feeling something more than hate for him. "I can't get you out of my head. Your taste, your smell, the sounds you make when I'm inside you." She moaned at his words, truth be told she couldn't get him out of her mind either. "I'm addicted to you Granger. No woman's gotten me that way before." He kissed a path down her neck. "I will give anything- no everything to make you mine. Jewelry, books, money, anything to make sure I will be the only one touching you!" He growled and crushed his lips against hers. _

_Hermione got lost in the kiss as memories from their night together came rushing back to her. The kiss grew harder and more passionate and Hermione couldn't keep her moans back anymore as his lips assaulted hers. "Anything?" She asked him when they pulled apart."Will you give me anything I want?" This could actually turn out to be what they needed to bring Voldemort down. _

"_Yes." He breathed as his hands wandered up and down her body memorizing every curve of it. She'd always fascinated him, she was everything his father had warned him about but so different. Granger was a muggle-born but still mastered double the magic everyone in school had, combined. She was simply perfect for him and he had a chance to have her. _

"_Join the Order." His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he froze. "Help us destroy Voldemort and I will be yours." Time seemed to stop as the words left her lips._

He had run off after that and didn't make a move on her for the next two months. No more stolen looks or secret notes or dirty remarks that to most of her friends sounded as insults but she knew very well what he meant. She chastised herself for believing even a second that Draco Malfoy would side with the Order only to have her. He lusted after her she was sure, but there was no way he would give his life away just to have her body. But Hermione was proven wrong once more when Spring Break came; she packed her things like every other year and returned to Grimmauld Place with the others. The Order was very carefully planning their attacks while trying to subdue Voldemort and his army, so Hermione's help was appreciated.

_Ron had been getting on her nerves for the past few days with his constant whining about pretty much everything. Hermione had made it very clear to him that whatever had been going on between them was gone now, this in return didn't make him happy, but Hermione couldn't care less. She had been trying to solve the mystery around Voldemort's horcuxes and where he could have hidden them without much success. Harry wasn't any help either. So many people counted on her and that put a pressure on her shoulders. Of course the war wasn't the only thing swirling around inside her head; thoughts of a blonde grey eyed boy were keeping her awake at night. Thoughts she shouldn't have but were there any way! A shake brought her out of her daydreams and Hermione turned to face Harry._

"_It's your turn." He said softly pushing her towards the apparition point. Hermione shook her head as if to clear her mind closed her eyes and focused on her destination. She felt the familiar pull of apparition and the next moment she was standing in Number 12's hallway. Loud voices could be heard from the kitchen as Hermione hung her cloak. Concerned that something might have gone wrong in the last raid Lupin and Sirius had planned; she walked swiftly towards the noisy room. Pushing the door open she felt the air leave her body as her eyes focused on the blonde boy sitting silently at the head of the table with Sirius and Tonks sitting on either side of him. Of course, she thought, family always sticks together. Blood is thicker than water after all. _

_His gaze fell on her and Hermione saw a smirk ghosting over his lips. "How do we know that this is not a trap?" Lupin's voice brought her out of her musings and Hermione turned to look at her former professor. He looked troubled by the turn of events. _

"_Sirius and I will vouch for him Remus. Besides, Draco is willing to take a Vow to serve Harry to his dying day." Tonks defended Draco with a fiery passion. _

"_What I'm curious about though," Arthur cut in before a fight between the couple could start. "Is why Mister Malfoy wants to help us?" Hermione bit her lip, scared that her liaisons with the Slytherin would be revealed any moment now._

"_We talked about this Arthur." Sirius's voice boomed in the room loud and clear. "I made a vow to Cissy to protect her son and that's what I'm going to do. Draco is willing to share information and fight alongside with us if we grant him a place in the Order." It was the first time Hermione heard Sirius defend someone that wasn't Harry with such passion. _

"_Hermione?" Her eyes snapped up to meet Dumbledore's blue ones. "What do you think?" He had been silent, all along carefully watching the exchange between the Order members. His eyes held that knowing spark and Hermione could see that he knew the truth. Dumbledore knew the reason Draco was here was her and nothing else. _

"_I think that we should accept his help. Malfoy can be useful if his information is used correctly." She was surprised by how calm she sounded when in reality her emotions were bursting like a storm inside her. "I can perform the Vow and make it so there will not be a chance he can fool us." She assured all of them. _

"_Mister Malfoy," They all turned to look Dumbledore sitting opposite of Draco. "Welcome to the Order." No one dared to question the old wizard as he walked out of the room. _

That little exchange had left her with many questions and one thing Hermione Granger didn't like was being out of the loop. She was desperate to learn more about what had happened while she was away but kept to herself. Her main worry was Harry though; he and Malfoy weren't exactly best mates. But after a long talk with Sirius about how important Draco was for the Order and Harry's safety the black haired boy gave in. He didn't like the turn of events but he could deal with Malfoy for a few months if it meant that they would bring down Voldemort sooner.

"_I don't like him around you." Ron huffed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "He looks at you like you are prize and he is out to win you." If only you knew, she thought. _

"_Enough Ronald!" She murmured rubbing her temples trying to relive the pain, the pressure was taking its toll on her and she could feel it. They needed whatever information Malfoy had to locate the horcuxes without Voldemort suspecting something. She had to perform the Vow between Harry and Draco in a little while and the pain wouldn't back down. "I'm not a prize, Malfoy does not look at me that way and you are getting on my nerves again! Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She murmured in the low voice everyone was scared of and Ron hurried out of the room. While normally a calm and collected person, Hermione could be very vicious if you pushed her. They had all learned the hard way. _

_The door of the drawing room opened and closed again and Hermione had the hex at the tip of her tongue. "I would never have pegged your for a violent type of girl Granger." The smooth voice made shivers ran through her body as she turned to face him. _

"_You are not better company Malfoy." She shot back calmly turning back to the books laid before her. "What do you want?" She asked not taking her eyes from the text before her. The last two days he had been watching her and Hermione knew it. She could feel his eyes undressing her, those sinful grey eyes! _

"_Just wanted to check on you." He answered as he took a seat at the armchair positioned behind her. His fingers reached out and massaged the kinks in her neck. _

"_What are you doing?" She moaned as he worked her tired muscles. _

"_What I do best." He whispered huskily in her ear and Hermione felt desire pool at the pit of her stomach. "Making you feel good!" She knew she should have moved away from him, told him that this was not the place nor the time to get frisky, but the words couldn't leave her mouth. Her body craved any kind of touch from him. _

_The door slammed open and Hermione jerked away from him. Harry walked in taking in the picture before him in but making no comment. "Let's get this done." He grumbled still too suspicious to believe Malfoy's good behavior. _

That spell had almost drained her but _he _stayed and took care of her until she felt well enough to shoo him away. She had put as much magic in it as she could, she would never risk Harry's life. The more powerful the spell, the harder it would be for Malfoy to break it. The next few days were a blur to her, Draco had to go back to his place beside Voldemort and work his way through the Death Eaters trying to learn as more as he could about the Horcuxes. After a long discussion it was decided that Draco would take the mark after the end of their seventh year in order to make Voldemort believe that he was ready to follow in his father's steps.

_She had been tossing and turning all night willing for sleep to come. In the last three months he had made no attempt to get close to her in any way and that made Hermione itch a little bit. He had changed sides for her right? So why wasn't he seeking her bed? Looking at the clock sitting on her nightstand she rubbed her eyes, 3 a.m. Giving up the hope that maybe she could catch a wink of sleep before having to get up to do more research she threw the covers off of her. _

_School was finally done and they had graduated without any problems. The Order was scared about a possible raid but it turned out just fine. Of course how could they attack the school with Dumbledore still there? She knew though that the old wizard didn't have much time left. Hermione had walked in a conversation between him and Professor Snape, apparently Dumbledore had tried to destroy a Horcrux alone and the curse hidden inside the object rebounded on him. For now, Severus had succeeded in limiting the damage to only Dumbledore's hand but there was no question that the old man didn't have many months left. Of course all this information Hermione kept to herself. _

_A yelp escaped her lips as she opened the door of her bedroom only to come face to face with the one person that had haunted her dreams for the past six months. "Draco!" She put a hand over her heart and took a slow breath trying to calm herself. Taking a good look at him she felt her heart flutter again but for a different reason this time. He looked delicious standing before her in only his silk pajama bottoms, his chest was bare and she could faintly see the hard lines of it. When did Draco Malfoy fill in so much? She thought to herself. He was becoming a man and Hermione knew that he was finally learning from his mistakes. "You scared me." _

"_May I come in?" His voice was a soft whisper, something unusual for him. She stepped back and let him in. Draco hurried in looking around making sure that no one had seen them. _

"_How can I help you?" Her voice was trembling and she cursed herself for not being able to control her emotions in front of him. She had fought crazy Death Eaters for Merlin's sake; it was just Malfoy, the spoiled brat she'd known for the past six years. She watched him as he took a seat on her bed and ran a hand through his hair. Clearly there was something bothering him, she knew that. _

"_I don't know if I can do it." He murmured and Hermione unconsciously moved closer to standing in front of him. "I'm not sure I can go through with this mission. What if I screw it up Granger?" She had never seen him like this before. In the last few months that they'd become more accustomed to each other, he had never lost control._

"_Draco." His eyes never left the floor. "Draco look at me." She cupped his cheek and raised his head catching his worried gaze. "Everything is going to be fine. I have faith in you and I know you won't disappoint me." She brushed her lips against his once in a sooth_ing _gesture. It must have worked because the next thing she knew Hermione was straddling his lap as his lips molded against hers._

When Hermione woke up the next morning he was gone. The days passed without news from him and Hermione prayed that he was not harmed; the rest of the Order on the other hand was afraid that he betrayed them. He didn't send an owl nor tried to communicate with them in any way. They were all afraid that they'd made a mistake let Draco in.

She spent her time between researching the Horcruxes and waiting for news. Hermione was never one to believe in God but those three months Draco was away she found herself praying to the Lord to keep him alive. When the floo activated and he stepped out of the green flames she was able to breathe again. His eyes caught hers across the room and they didn't need words to understand each other.

Honestly Hermione had no idea when the lust she felt for him turned in to something more. She had no idea when she'd started to feel like something was missing or when her thoughts were filled with his face, his voice and most of all his steely grey eyes. It wasn't quite love yet, but it came close enough for her.

"_I was worried about you." She murmured as they lay breathless on her bed. That was the third time they came together tonight and still it wasn't enough for her. She had missed the way his body felt against hers so much._

"_Were you now?" A smile pulled at her lips at his teasing tone. She had never seen him like this, so open and relaxed. _

"_I thought you were hurt or even worse, killed." His arms tightened around her and she let a content sigh fall from her lips. He was here with her and that was all that mattered._

"_I'm not going anywhere Princess." He said kissing her forehead. She had no idea if what he said was a promise or just something to make her feel better, but it was enough to help set her fears aside for now. _

The next few months passed slowly. She saw him only a handful of times and never for too long. Being on the run with Harry put her personal life second, but it was a price she was willing to pay. As the horcruxes were destroyed one after the other, Voldemort became weaker and Hermione could feel that the end was close. At the same time, Dumbledore's death came as a big surprise to everyone but Severus and her. The Order was devastated by the loss but Remus was quick to step in and take over not letting any of the members doubt that the victory was theirs.

She came face to face with her worst fear when she had to drive Gryffindor's sword into Ravenclaw's Diadem. She had watched as Harry and Ron did the same to other objects, but the moment she did it she felt a large part of her doubts wash away. Still, the image of Draco telling her that she meant nothing to him was something she would have a hard time getting over. After that, Hermione had barely time to register what was happening, the next thing she knew they were in the battle field fighting for their lives. She could still remember very vividly the moment Neville killed Voldemort's favorite pet as Harry fired the killing curse towards the dark wizard and everything went still. There was silence and then a thud as Voldemort's dead body fell to the ground. Victory was theirs!

_Hermione frantically searched the hallways of the destroyed castle for any sign of him. She needed to find Draco, to make sure he was alright. "Looking for someone Granger?" She stopped dead in her tracks and then turned to face him. With the speed of light she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. It felt like she was back home. _

"_Thank God you are alright." She whispered pulling back to look at him better. Some cuts and a few bruises covered his body but that was nothing she couldn't heal in a second._

"_I'm fine love." He smiled genuinely and Hermione noticed that it was the first time he did that; in all the years they'd known each other he had never smiled. Sneered and smirked yes, but never a full true genuine smile. She had no idea she was crying until his fingers swiped her tears away and his arms tightened around her. "Shh, it's fine Granger. I'm here now." He murmured in her hair as he tried to comfort her._

By the time Harry found them Hermione had calmed down enough to not worry him. The first few weeks after the war ended were spent in grief and pain. Hermione had to say goodbye to many people she loved and had come to see as family. Moody, Kingsley, Andromeda, Charlie, Aberforth and Severus were just a few of the wizards and witches that fought bravely so the new generation could have a better future. They fought for a world freed from prejudices and hostility towards muggles and half-bloods.

Draco had taken Severus' death the hardest, especially after the truth about his godfather was revealed. It was proven by Severus memories that the heartless wizard wasn't so heartless after all. Draco had accidently found the small vial with the silver strings while they were cleaning Severus's rooms in the Hogwarts dungeons. It was a surprise for Hermione how much Snape had loved Lily Potter, Hermione was one of the first ones that dived in to the memories and by the end of their small journey she could easily say that she felts Severus' pain. The whole situation reminded her a little bit of hers and Draco's relationship.

"_Do you want anything to drink?"She murmured as she watched him closely. Draco hadn't moved at all from his seat by the window the past two days. They had returned to Hermione's flat after their discovery. Draco had instantly taken his place on his favorite arm chair and shut everything down. Between Narcissa's and Severus' death the blonde man didn't have much left. Only money he didn't want and a big old manor that held one too many bad memories. _

_She had sent Harry the memories and her best friend was equally surprised by them. Those memories answered so many questions Harry had about the past and he finally was able to forgive the old bat about all the shit he put Harry through when they were still in school. Harry was finally able to let go of the past and move to his future._

_Her attention went back to Draco's unmoving form. She gave a deep sigh and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Archimedes her new owl, was sleeping on the windowsill; she scratched his head lovingly and the beautiful white owl opened its big yellow eyes and looked up to his mistress. Normally she wouldn't get an owl with Crookshanks in the house but the majestic bird was a gift from Draco and she couldn't refuse it. She wrote down a quick note, tied it on Archimedes leg and sent the owl on his way. _

_Half an hour later Harry stepped through the green flames of her fireplace with Archimedes on his shoulder. Her friend took one look at their former nemesis and turned to face her. "That bad huh?" Hermione nodded. She didn't know what else to do to bring Draco out of his depressed state, Harry was her last chance. "Do you mind leaving us alone?" Hermione hesitated for a moment. _

"_You won't kill each other right?" She voiced the question that was spinning in her head the last few months. It was too early for the others to catch up to the fact that Hermione and Draco were more than friends and she wasn't looking forward to it to be honest. Harry was the only one that knew and he took it pretty good, her best friend was happy to know she was fine. _

"_We won't Mione." He smiled that warm smile that always made her feel safe. _

"_Promise?" Harry nodded his head laughing; she had missed the sound of her friend's laugh. _

"_I promise." He said and pushed her out of the living room. Hermione gave Archimedes an owl treat and took a seat at the table going back to her book. Two hours and six chapters later Harry emerged from her living room. _

"_I think you should go talk to him now." He said smiling and Hermione leapt out of the chair. Draco was still sitting looking out the window but at the sound of feet approaching his head whipped towards the sound and his gaze met hers. A sad smile graced his beautiful face and Hermione felt something tug at her heart._

"_I'm sorry." Were his only words and the next moment Hermione was kneeling before him wrapping her arms around him. Their lips met in a sweet innocent kiss and Draco pulled her to sit on his lap. "I'm really sorry for shutting you out like that." He said kissing her temple after a few minutes of silence._

"_It's alright." She murmured, burying her face in his chest. Weird as it sounded she felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. She hadn't felt more helpless in her entire life as she had felt the last 48 hours._

"_I have an idea." He murmured tightening his arms around her and Hermione looked up, meeting his eyes. "Help me remodel the Manor. Help me make it a home for us. " Hermione stopped breathing as the words left his mouth. Of course they were in a relationship but this was a little too fast right? On the other hand they had already gone through so much. While people their age were out partying they had fought a war. They weren't exactly children anymore._

"_Let me think about it." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. Draco just nodded and played along with her. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy and that they couldn't make big changes so fast. _

Voldemort had left a big black stain on the wizarding world and everyone was trying to move past it; to leave the dark memories in their past. Hermione and Draco were the first that set out to build their lives upon the ashes the war left behind. After a little persuasion from Draco she finally agreed to help him re-model Malfoy Manor back to its former glory and how it was when Draco was a child. Hermione succeeded in making the once terrifying house look beautiful again.

Bit by bit their lives became normal again; all of them had nightmares, but they managed to move past the terrifying dreams. It wasn't long before Draco was on one knee asking her to marry him. They weren't in a hurry to get married but he wanted to put a ring on her finger and make sure everyone knew. If only it was that easy for the others to accept them as a couple though.

_She knew Ron would react badly when she told them about her relationship with Draco but she thought that she would be the one to drop the bomb, not a stupid newspaper. But here she was now holding the blasted thing reading all about their 'illicit affair'. How the hell was their relationship illicit or an affair for that matter? They were single adults for Merlin's sake, old enough to know what they were doing. Of course the article was signed by her old pal Rita Skeeter. Hermione would have a word with the annoying witch in the near future._

"_It's not that bad Granger." Draco murmured reading over her shoulder. He wasn't happy by how things turned out but Draco couldn't sweat it enough. They were together and they were happy, everyone else should deal with it. "Are you really that ashamed you were seen in public with me?" Hermione turned around to face him._

"_You know very well that is not true." She glared at him. "I just wanted to tell them myself and not by Rita bloody Skeeter making it look like what we did is a crime!" She raised her voice slightly making him smile. Draco crouched before her and took her hands in his. He was about to say something when the fireplace erupted in green flames and very angry Ron walked in the living room followed by a very calm Harry. They didn't have time to react as Ron started screaming at her._

_Hermione shut everything down while holding Draco's hand tight. Ron went on and on about her being a traitor and sleeping with the enemy, he even went as far as to accuse her of spying on the Order. What was the last straw though was his hand reaching for his wand in order to aim a spell at Draco. The next few seconds were a blur as Hermione mastered every ounce of wandless magic she had and used it to send Ron flying back against the wall. _

_She felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her in another room as Ron strangled, trying to breathe again. Warm lips touched hers and she gave herself over to the sensations. "It's alright love. I've got you!" Draco murmured as he pulled back kissing her forehead. _

Harry stepped in once again to save the day. No one would go against what the Golden Boy said and if he supported them then so would everyone else. Hermione had no idea how much power Harry held until she needed his help. When she asked him why he was so supporting of her relationship with Draco he simply answered that he trusted her. If something was wrong with Draco she would be the first to know it. But of course love never ran smoothly, next on their list was Lucius who wouldn't be out of Azkaban for a long time but he still needed to know about the new member of the family.

_Azkaban was a cold place to be and Hermione knew that. She had asked Draco if she could talk to Lucius alone after he had come back home from visiting his father. It was obvious that the meeting didn't go very well; she could see it in his grey stormy eyes. Draco would have none of this, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. What Hermione Granger wants, she gets. He finally agreed to let her only if Harry was with her. Now, walking through the dark hallways didn't know if this was the right thing to do. She could feel the Dementors lurking around in the shadows, making her shiver. _

_They reached a big iron door and Harry waved his wand whispering something in _ _parseltongue. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the room that Lucius was waiting for her in. She held back a gasp as her eyes rested on the form of the once powerful Lucius Malfoy. He had lost weight and his eyes had big dark circles underneath them. His hair was greasy and he was dressed in rags. There was no resemblance to what she remembered from the last time they had met._

"_Miss Granger." He drawled as his eyes met hers. Hermione sat opposite him never averting her gaze from him. Their meeting would be quick and straight to the point; she had no time to waste over him. "What a nice surprise. What brings you to what I now call home?" He smirked cruelly._

"_I'm here to talk about your son." She answered not letting it show how nervous she was or how scared._

"_Ah! Straight to the point I see!" He smiled but it was nothing like the smiles Draco or her loved ones gave her. This was vile and full of hate. It must cost him a lot that she was about to be the next Lady Malfoy._

"_I don't feel like exchanging pleasantries with you mister Malfoy." She bit back viciously. "I'm here for Draco's benefit, even if you don't believe it your son loves you no matter what you've done. I don't know what was said between you and him nor do I want to learn. All I'm here to say is that this was the last time you'll hurt him. I will be his wife and we will be happy like it or not." She pushed her chair back and walked fast towards the door. Before she left the room she gave the poor excuse of a man one last look. "I have one question though." Grey eyes met chocolate brown ones and Lucius smirked. "Why do all these things when you knew it was only going to end badly?"_

"_Power is a cruel mistress, Miss Granger." Were his last words as the iron slid back to its place. They were enough for her; everything had to do with having power and authority over other people in this world after all. _

The year after Voldemort's death passed quite fast in Hermione's opinion. The Death Eaters were gathered and thrown in to Azkaban with the exception of a few that Harry was still trying to track down; Hogwarts was re-building from the start and their society was functioning again. Draco made Hermione his wife one spring night under the full moon in the Manor gardens with only their family and friends present. Hermione could still remember the moment they promised themselves to the other, the magic running through their veins binding them together for the rest of their lives. It was easily the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. She had no news from Lucius and nor did Draco, something that made her happy.

Come autumn Hermione had a beautiful surprise for her husband. Their lives were finally falling into a comfortable routine, the Manor was done at last and the Malfoy business was back up and running. She was feeling off for a few days but she chose to ignore it thinking it was just the flu. When she missed her period for the first time ever she booked an appointment with her healer, sure of what the problem was but wanting to hear it from an expert. A baby was not what they wanted right now but it was a blessing and she wasn't about to complain.

Draco was ecstatic to say the least when she told him the news. She was glad his thoughts were the same ones she had. Her pregnancy was not an easy one, morning sickness, dizziness, lower backaches and high blood pressure kept her on bed rest for a few weeks but Draco was there for her the whole time. He would rub her feet when they were too swollen and put up with her moods. Before they knew it she was already seven months along. The baby was fine, she was finally feeling better, the Malfoy business was better than ever and they were perfectly happy.

Life couldn't be better for them.

_Hermione had just gotten home from her shopping trip with Ginny and Luna. Who could have thought that a baby would need so many things? The nursery was almost done; she only needed to add a few more things and then she could rest until the baby was born. Maybe wait a year for their little boy to grow up and then go back to teaching at Hogwarts. Something was bugging her the past few days though, Draco seemed a little on edge and Harry was hanging around their house a little more than usual. As for Hermione she felt like someone was watching her and couldn't shake the bad feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Like something bad was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to avoid it. _

_She wiggled herself down the hallway towards Draco's office in search of her handsome husband. She needed to talk to him about it before she started imagining impossible scenarios. Hermione pushed the heavy wooden door open and stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_You are back early." Draco's calm voice brought her out of her thoughts. She closed the door softly and walked inside, her eyes trained on the one person she thought she would never have to see again. Lucius Malfoy looked nothing like the man she last saw a year ago. He was visibly thinner and had lost all the arrogance that seemed to accompany him everywhere he went. _

"_What's going on?" She asked as Harry helped her sit. Lucius' eyes traveled down her body and stopped at her swollen stomach making her wrap her arms protectively around it. Neither Draco nor Harry seemed fazed by the older man's presence here. The boys looked at each other and then at Lucius before Draco's eyes meet hers again. _

"_Some suspicious letters came the last few days." Harry's voice broke the silence. "They are threats aimed at you Mione." And just like that her world crumbled around her. Her worst fears were coming true and Hermione couldn't fight the tears that burned in her eyes. Draco was instantly at her side wrapping his arms around her and whispering comforting words in her ear trying to calm her down. The last thing they needed now was for her to get stressed over some silly things someone bitter had said. _

"_Who do you think sent them?" She sniffed, trying to get her hormones under control. _

"_Bellatrix Lestrange." The name made Hermione's blood freeze in her veins. She hated the older witch with a passion and Bellatrix had the same feelings for her. Hermione would never forget their duel in the Great Hall while Harry was fighting Voldemort and how vicious Bellatrix had been. She fled the school grounds as soon as her precious Lord was dead. She was the only free Death Eater and a very dangerous one, especially now that she had lost her marbles. _

"_Why?" Hermione was trying to find an explanation as to why the insane woman would want to hurt her._

"_Bella is crazy Miss Granger." Lucius was the one that answered this time. "She was in love with Voldemort, she worshiped him. In her mind Draco is the reason he is dead. My son was the one to give you crucial information about Dark Lord's plans. She wants to hurt him and the only way to do it is through you. Plus, she thinks you being pregnant with the next Malfoy heir is a disgrace. She wants to get you and my grandson out of the way before you can taint our pureblood families." His words took her by surprise, especially the grandson part. She thought that Lucius would be the first to demand she get rid of the baby or make some cruel remark about the baby being a bastard. "Don't look at me like that Miss Granger," Hermione's gaze met his. "I might not like you but _you _are carrying the next Malfoy heir. It's my job to protect my family's future." _

"_We don't want your help." She turned to look at Draco, anger rising inside of her. She didn't need Lucius' help to protect her son; she was perfectly capable to do it alone and with closed eyes. "You can send him back from where he came."_

"_Hermione love, look at me." Draco cupped her cheek and Hermione leaned into the touch. "Father cannot harm you or the baby. He is forced by a vow to protect any person with Malfoy blood in their veins. And he is our last hope; Potter cannot keep my aunt away from you for much longer. Father knows things we never even dreamed of!" Hermione knew Draco had a point but she didn't want to admit it. Lucius was a powerful wizard and skilled in both regular and dark magic. _

"_Alright." She nodded reconsidering her previous words. "But on the first misstep you are dead." Her words rang in the silent room. Just as he was a skilled wizard so was Hermione, she could kill him ten different ways without even raising her wand._

Having Lucius in the Manor was not something Hermione enjoyed. He wasn't cruel nor did he try anything funny but she had learned to keep an eye on anything she thought of as a threat. She watched him from afar as he placed spells all over the Manor grounds feeling the magic that guarded the house increasing. Something kept bugging her though; somehow she couldn't believe that those spells were enough to keep Bellatrix away.

Before she knew it, it was time for another checkup and it was a happy break from all the fear and stress she was going through. At seven months in his mother's womb, Scorpius was a very active baby, kicking and moving around making her quite uncomfortable. Molly reassured her that those things were to be expected while pregnant. The older witch's help was greatly appreciated by Hermione; Molly had been a true second mother to her. Both she and Arthur were like parents to her even before her real parents were murdered.

Even Ron after he learned about Bellatrix was by her side. Hermione was surprised by the gesture and his words. _"I might not like your choices and I did choose to stay away but I still love you as a sister Mione. You are one of my best friends and only Merlin knows how many times you saved my arse. It's my turn to be there for you." _His words brought tears to hers eyes. But nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.

"_Are you sure you will be alright?" Hermione huffed as she secured her cloak around her. Today was her last checkup and she wasn't about to miss it, in less than two months their little baby boy would be born. Harry still wasn't able to locate Bellatrix but the letters stopped coming so they were a little more relaxed about it. Aurors were still guarding the manor and Lucius was changing the wards every seventy-two hours making sure no one could get in without their permission. But when she had to leave the house, now that was another story._

"_I'll be fine. I won't be alone anyway." Draco couldn't go with her today but she had a whole squad of aurors following her around. Even more than the Minister of Magic himself! But her husband and their family insisted on the extra protection and Hermione didn't want to disappoint them._

"_You should let me come with you, child." She wasn't comfortable being alone with Lucius but she had come to understand that Scorpius was loved by his grandfather even now that he was still inside her. It was weird for her to see this side of the older Malfoy. In her mind, Lucius was a cruel, heartless monster thirsty for power. His behavior made it difficult for her to hate him like she used to. Don't get her wrong he still didn't like her, but he had developed a respect for her and accepted her as Lady Malfoy which according to Draco was a big deal in their world. "Bella is still out there. You shouldn't be alone." _

"_I'll be just fine. Draco, you are going to work and you Mister Malfoy, should rest. Your magic is draining you. You'll be no help if you die." Lucius was concentrating all his magic in making the house safe for her and the baby which in return made him weak. As much as she despised the older man she didn't want him to get sick. "Now excuse me, but I need to leave or I will miss my appointment." _

"_Ready Lady Malfoy?" Hermione turned to face one of the five aurors Harry had assigned to her. Henry, that was his name, gave her his hand and she took it gratefully. He was just two years older than her and quite fun to be around. He was the only source of amusement in her dark nightmare. _

"_Ready." She smiled as they stepped inside the green flames that would take them straight to St. Mungo's. The appointment went as expected, everything was fine and the only thing her healer told her was to get more rest and floo her if Hermione wanted to ask something or the baby decided to come early. Her agreement with Draco was to return back to the Manor as soon as she was done but Hermione decided to take a walk in Diagon Alley to clear her mind from all the distressing thoughts, maybe even do some shopping. _

_Henry was the first to protest but he could nothing but follow her as she threatened that she would go alone. For most of their little trip everything was fine, the aurors were always by her side checking for any threats. They stepped into a small café to floo home as Hermione was getting tired. She stepped in the fireplace and before she could pronounce the name of her destination she was sucked to another place. That was the last thing she remembered as darkness surrounded her._

Thinking back now, she cursed herself for going out alone and for disobeying Draco. If she had followed his wishes life would be so much different now. If only she hadn't be so stubborn.

_She groaned in pain as her eyes opened only to find familiar surroundings. She was in one of the rooms in Grimmauld Place. Her whole body hurt and she couldn't move a limb. Panic settled in the pit of her stomach as she struggled with her invisible restraints. _

"_Well, well, well." The high pitched voice sent shivers down her spine and it took her only a second to place a face to it. "What do we have here?" Bellatrix hadn't changed at all since the last time Hermione laid eyes on her. The older witch stood over her studying her with wild crazy eyes. "Little Miss Filthy Mudblood thinking that she can be Lady Malfoy in my sister's place?" Her foot pushed against Hermione's stomach and the young witch let out a small whimper at the jolt of pain. "Answer me!" Bellatrix snarled._

"_Please." Hermione breathed out sharply trying to control the pain. She tried to focus on her inner magic to master enough to break the spell that held her down without much success. They baby was moving inside her, distressing her even more. She had to find a way to get free. Bellatrix leaned over her, the tip of her wand trailed down Hermione's neck, between her breasts and stopped on the top of her swollen stomach._

"_Begging will get you nowhere. Crucio!" She whispered and scorching pain ripped through Hermione's body making her back arch. It felt like knives were cutting through her skin and all she could do was scream, scream until her throat was raw and her body was numb._

_Please, please, please! _

_The words left her lips so many times she had lost count. The only thing she could do was pray to God to help her get through this. She didn't know if they had passed minutes, hours or days, they only thing she could register was Bellatrix's knife carving letters on the flesh of her forearm drawing more of her blood. She wanted to curl into a ball and protect the little human inside her but that seemed impossible as the torture went on and Hermione begged for mercy she knew would not be granted to her._

_Tears were blinding her vision as the cruel witch kept up her painful torment. Hermione prayed for death to come and relive her and her baby from the pain. A loud crash brought her out of her haze and the last thing she saw was a blur of blonde hair and flashes of green and red. She thanked God for sending her the blonde angel! _

_She fell into a dreamless sleep, surrounded by nothing but darkness. _

Her heart broke at the thought of what happened in the hospital after she woke up. The screams, the tears, the pain, the feeling of emptiness. She could recall every single second of it.

"_What are we going to tell her?" _

"_I have no idea Mister Potter." Voices brought her out of her sleepy state and Hermione opened her eyes letting them adjust to the bright room. She tried to remember what happened but her mind was blank. _

"_Draco." She whispered hoarsely and strong arms wrapped around her, arms that did not belong to her husband._

"_Shh… Mione. Draco is not here." Harry murmured kissing her forehead. She tried to tell him something else but she felt herself slip again into a deep slumber._

_The next time Hermione opened her eyes she was in a bright white room. She felt rested but it was like something was missing. Her hands shot down to her stomach and a scream escaped her lips. This had to be a dream, this had to be a dream she repeated over and over again to herself. Her abdomen was flat like she was never pregnant, like her little boy never existed. Strong arms wrapped around her and her eyes snapped up to meet soft grey ones, but not the person she craved for that moment. _

"_Shh, it's alright child. I've got you." Strangely, Lucius' gruff voice calmed her down somehow. She took a good look at him; his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he had been crying. _

"_Where is Draco?" She asked her heart beating fast inside her chest. He should be here right? Her husband should be by her side now that she needed him._

"_Miss Granger," Lucius seemed to struggle to find the words he needed. "Hermione, Draco is," He took a deep breath taking her hands in his. "Draco is gone, child." Her mind refused to process his words and catch their full meaning._

"_What do you mean gone? Did he go after Bellatrix alone?" Panic rose inside her at the thought of her fool husband thinking that he could take his aunt down alone. _

"_Malfoy is dead Mione." Ron's soft voice came from the other side of her bed and she turned to look at her best._

"_What do you mean dead?" She stuttered, fat tears were forming in her beautiful golden brown eyes. "What about Scorpius? Where is my son?" She asked frantically. "Where is my family Harry?" But the black haired man had no answer for her. A wretched sob tore from her throat as she realized what they were trying to say. _

She had no idea how much time it took them to calm her down. All she could remember was emptiness and the coldness inside her. The two people she loved and valued most in her life were gone. Later Harry explained to her that Bellatrix aimed a killing curse towards her but Draco through himself between her and Bellatrix and took the curse instead. Moments later Bellatrix fell to her death by Lucius's wand. By the time they got her to the hospital the baby was already dead and the doctors could do nothing to save him. The internal bleeding coupled with the few crucios the crazy witch cast upon her were enough to kill her precious angel.

In a matter of hours she had lost both of them. The day they slipped away Hermione's life changed. She would never get to kiss her husband goodnight, or cuddle with him when she had a bad day. She would never hear him saying that everything would be alright nor she would be able to scowl at him for leaving his things all over the place. As for her little boy she would never hold him in her arms, or sing him a lullaby. She would never watch him grow up, go to Hogwarts, or take his father's place as the leader of the Quidditch Team. He would never be a Prefect like his mother nor would he take his rightful place as the Malfoy heir.

She stepped inside the cold room that held their bodies but instead of the darkness of the tomb she found herself in the Manor Gardens. They were as beautiful as she remembered them, with the many different flowers and the pet peacocks. "Mione?" Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice. She turned around only to come face to face with the most beautiful grey eyes she had ever seen. She flung herself in his arms as Draco hugged her closer to him burying his face in her hair. "I've been waiting for you love!" He whispered softly.

"I know." She sobbed against his chest. "You shouldn't have left me this way!" Draco cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry love." He murmured wiping the tears from her cheeks. "But enough of this now, it's all in the past. Come on." He took her hand and pulled her towards the gazebo. The grass was wet under her bare feet and the air smelled of roses and lilies, her favorite flowers and her white sundress was trailing behind her. A smile crawled its way up her lips as they reached their destination and a blonde woman came into view. Hermione felt her heartbeat picking up as her eyes landed on the beautiful baby boy in Narcissa's arms. At last her dream was coming true, they would finally be a family.

_**~Cold Like You~**_

Lucius Malfoy was the one to find her lifeless on her bed a week after his son's death. He wanted to check on her, see if she was better. Miss Granger would not recover from her wounds as the damage Bellatrix did was immense. It broke his black heart to see the poor girl. In the few months he'd lived with them he came to respect the young witch. Spending a year locked up in Azkaban gives you time to reconsider your mistakes, and think of his mistakes he did. So when his son asked for his help Lucius was pleased to help him. But as it turned out he failed in that task too, sometimes he wondered if he did anything good in his whole life, other than having Draco of course.

He walked through the Manor hallways as memories of another time came rushing back. Memoirs from his past life when he still had his wife and they were happy. Before Voldemort poisoned his mind with dim excuses of blood purity and promises of power that never came true. Thinking back he wished he was a little more like Sirius or James, a little braver. All he had now was an empty home and ghosts as company.

He stopped outside the room that was to become his grandson's nursery. Lucius could not find the strength to open the door. Broken dreams and painful memories were laid behind it with the ghost of a tragic love guarding them. He cursed himself for he knew this was his retribution. God was punishing him for all the cruel things he did by depriving him of the family he never knew he wanted.

Eerie whispers followed him as he walked towards the front where Potter was waiting to take him back to Azkaban. It was time for him to go back where he belonged and pray for death every day to come soon.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**A/N: I, um... So what do you think? **_


End file.
